


Come Closer: Dead Woman Walking [Drawing]

by in_the_widening_gyre



Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drawing, Episode: e094 Dead Woman Walking (The Magnus Archives), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_widening_gyre/pseuds/in_the_widening_gyre
Summary: The End avatar from MAG 94: Dead Woman Walking
Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866082
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Come Closer: Dead Woman Walking [Drawing]

From MAG 94: Dead Woman Walking. For [Week 5: _Come Closer _and Beach__](https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/2569.html) _ _of the Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge. For the "come closer" prompt.__

Image description: A black and white watercolour / marker drawing. An older woman is looking towards the POV of the drawing. Her eyes are dull. Her head is shaved and she has an autopsy scar. 


End file.
